What Happens Stays on the Island
by sheens142
Summary: What happens when Daisuke and his class get stranded on an island during a field trip? One thing's for sure, none of them will ever forget this school excursion. DaisukeXDark.


**A/N:** heya! well this is my first attempt Dnangel fanfic, so i hope y'all like it...:)

Summary: Daisuke's class gets stranded on an island during a field trip. They must learn how to survive and deal with the strange evil that lurks on the island. But can Dai and Dark learn to work together, when each (seemingly!) hates the other?

Disclaimer: don't own, so don't sue.

**What Happens Stays On The Island**

**Chapter 1- A New Hope**

"Muah muah muah!" Emiko was hugging and kissing Daisuke Niwa as though she would never see him again.

"Ano….mum! Please, you're embarrassing me…" Daisuke felt himself go red with humiliation as he felt the smirks of his class burning into his back. Finally managing to get Emiko off him, he ran his slim fingers through his ruby hair. He had never really liked his hair; it was an unusual colour and could never be tamed, sticking up in every direction. Furthermore, it only accented his blood red eyes, making him feel like a boy possessed.

"Take care of yourself Daisuke." Whispered Kosuke, nodding and extending his hand. Daisuke shook it nimbly, as ever uncomfortable with his father's formal ways. But perhaps it was to be expected, for he had only returned to them a few weeks ago…

Daisuke sighed deeply. He wasn't looking forward to this trip at all…school for him was pure hell, and he cherished the time he spent with his friend Riku, playing with Wiz or painting.

"Everybody, the ship sails in 5 minutes! If you're not on we'll be leaving you behind!" came the deep growl of his teacher from the deck.

With a small cry, Daisuke seized his suitcase, a muted pastel green, and hurled himself up the ferry's ramp and on board…smashing right into the person he'd been most trying to avoid.

'Dark!' he breathed, clutching his suitcase to himself for protection.

Dark grinned amusedly. 'Need some help with that Niwa? You know a skinny kid like you shouldn't be carrying something like that.'

Daisuke shuddered. He couldn't believe he had once been friends with this guy. He symbolised everything Daisuke hated. He was tall, broad shouldered, with long dark purple bangs framing his well-formed face. Dark was dressed in tight black skinny jeans, with leather pockets. His sleeveless jacket highlighted his defined chest and revealed his muscled arms. When he spoke, his voice seemed to inspire complete confidence, hiding the demon inside. For Daisuke knew that's what he was.

* * *

_It was another miserable Monday, pouring outside as it had done for the last few weeks. Daisuke sat at his usual seat at the 2__nd__ back row of the classroom. He was trying so hard to concentrate on the day's lesson, Advanced Quadratics and Algebra, trying to block out the sounds of whispers and laughter issuing from the students seated around him. _

_He knew it was all directed at him. _

"_Why does he bother pretending?"_

"_We all know he spends his time perving on kids at the park"_

"_Queer!"_

_Daisuke clenched his eyes tightly, feeling them pressing into his skull. It hadn't always been like this. He could remember a time when he had true friends here, when people used to laugh with instead of at him. When he didn't wish he could be anybody else, just to escape it all. He felt that if it hadn't been for Riku, he really would have ended his pain._

_Suddenly, Daisuke felt a sharp throb in the back of his head, followed by a sickening wet feeling rolling down his neck…a spitball. Turning around fiercely, he saw his attacker. Dark Mousey. It seemed to Daisuke as though Dark was the eye of all the torture he went through everyday. _

_Heliotrope orbs gazed cruelly down at him, scorching him to his core. He knew what that look meant._

'_I'm bored Niwa…why don't you stay back today and amuse me?' he drawled._

_Daisuke paled, knowing there was no way out. Dark just had too many friends; he was always outnumbered. Dreading the bell, it nevertheless rang, signalling the end of school, and the beginning of Daisuke's torture. _

_Two of Dark's cronies, he couldn't even remember their names, backed him into a corner, smirking evilly. Then the devil himself came through and it began. Daisuke saw the kick flying at him, heard the delicate crunch of his ribs. The laughter, the fists making contact with his burning skin, ripping him open, making his eyes water, making him beg for the pain to end…then it finally did. Broken and bleeding, Daisuke was left by himself, wondering if there was anything there, if his Dark attacker had left anything behind for him to hold on to, anything to hope for. _

_That's when Riku came, bringing with her Daisuke's hope. _As long as I'm here, you'll be ok. _She seemed to tell him with her eyes. _As long as I'm here, you're not alone.

* * *

'Get away from me Dark.' Daisuke said clearly, wondering if he was resigned to this for the entire trip.

Dark held his hands up in a gesture of surrender. He stepped back, allowing Daisuke to move on past him to the luggage room. He sighed in relief and moved forward, before feeling a long leg thrust in front of him, sending him sprawling to the ground and his suitcase toppling on top of him. He groaned audibly.

'Geez, Niwa. Got to watch that clumsiness. We're on a ship you know, don't want any accidents.' Dark stated as though he were talking to a disobedient child, much to the amusement of the class, who had come to watch.

Heart dropping, Daisuke felt somebody lift the suitcase off of him and help him to his feet.

'Thank you, Riku-san.' He whispered, and then saw she was still glaring at dark.

'Fuck you, Mousey. Why don't you get a life and stop destroying Daisuke's?' she snapped at him, her cropped brown hair and caramel eyes seeming to crackle with electricity. Dark looked surprised, though only for a second.

'What? You know that he's such a loser, why do you hang out with him?' eyes narrowing suddenly, 'Or maybe Niwa's charm has gotten to you-'

'Come on Dark, let it go.' A smooth arm grasped Dark's waist, pulling him away. It was Risa, Riku's twin sister. Though, apart from her longer hair, she looked exactly like her sister, they were polar opposites. Risa was nothing more than an air- headed fangirl, who on her first day had, like the rest of the school, gotten a big crush on the handsome Dark Mousey. Riku however, had hated Dark from the way he treated Daisuke and how inflated his ego was. Because of this, there was always awkwardness between the sisters, as Risa tried to persuade Riku to 'ditch the red haired loser' and join her and Dark. Riku responded with 'you know he doesn't really care about you, you're just another screw to him' and the raising of a certain finger…

'Let's go Dai. I hear the view is excellent outside.' Said Riku, smiling and pulling him along behind her.

* * *

**A/N:** ok so ther it was! poor daisuke, having to put up with such a mean Dark. But it's ok, coz Riku's there for him, and as long as she is, he'll be alright D

Oh, and one more thing, lots of this probably wont be canon, coz eithr i cant rmember certain things about the series, or it just made the story flow better by changing it. SOrry to all the dna fans who will probably pick up on many mistakes in the writing of this -sniff-

So, plz tell me what u guys thought about it...PRess that little button in the corner! -smiles-


End file.
